This invention relates to a unit structure and a combination of the joined unit structures which can be effectively used for making a simple frame house, villa, cottage and the like in, for instance, vacation or leisure areas.
With the growing leisure boom in recent years, a strong demand is voiced for structures which passes mobility and other features for quick and easy assemblage and transport for use in leisure areas etc. So far, however, there has been proposed no structure or its kind which meets all of these requirements. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 19284/1972, which is the only prior art contrivance related to the present invention, proposes a structure that is formed from a hexagonal shell. This structure, however, is complicated in setup and also troublesome in manufacture. Further, since this hexagonal-sectioned structure is built up by joining several separate frameworks, it is defective in strength and involves danger when such structures are used in layers.